In today's society, with the accelerated pace of work and life, people pay more and more attention to their physical health conditions. In most cities with rapid economic development, hospitals are generally crowded, it takes time and energy to queue for registration, and as a result, treatment may even be delayed sometimes, which aggravates illness. Thus, it has become a new research and development direction in current filed of display technology how to enable a household or an individual to know physical condition thereof more conveniently and quickly in the case of physical discomfort.
In order to know a person's health condition, it is generally necessary to detect physiological information of human body, such as temperature, pulse, blood pressure, blood glucose, heart rate and the like. At present, medical detectors for detecting the physiological information of human body have been widely applied in the medical field, but the existing medical detectors inevitably have the following problems in people's daily application.
Firstly, for a large-scale medical detector, problems such as large volume, complex operation, high cost and the like always exist, which makes the large-scale medical detector not applicable to a household or an individual in general, but only applicable to medical institutions such as hospitals. Secondly, for a small-sized medical detector, since its function for detecting the physiological information is generally simple, a plurality of different medical detectors must be adopted for detection when a user needs to detect a variety of physiological information, and in this case, it is necessary to buy various small-sized medical detectors with different functions, which increases cost for diagnosis and complicates the usage.